


Hide ‘n’ Seek

by angelskuuipo



Series: Games 'Verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Definitely Creepy, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Kinda Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all games are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide ‘n’ Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Original AN: Written for Velvetwhip. I disappear for a couple of days and find out my friend is sad when I get back. I hope you’re feeling a tad better, sweetie. I wrote you some dark W/A! Can you believe it?
> 
> Originally posted 3-3-05.
> 
>  
> 
> New AN 6-9-14: This piece is very short, but one of my absolute favorite stories I have ever written. It is chilling and terrifying and packs a great deal of emotion into very few words. If I remember correctly, this was my first attempt at a drabble. I overshot the 100 word limit, but the result is something I'm very proud of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


The doorknob rattled and Willow huddled closer into her corner of the closet. Over and over she prayed that if he opened the door, she wouldn’t be found. It was a big closet after all and blankets and suitcases hid her shaking form.

“Will-ow. Come out, come out wherever you are.” The singsong quality of the dark, rich voice she used to love, now made her cringe and bite her lip to keep from screaming. The door opened and the overhead light switched on. Willow buried her head under her arms and prayed to a goddess that had apparently abandoned her. “There you are, little one. You shouldn’t have tried to hide. You’ve made me angry and you know what happens when you make me angry.”

As she was roughly pulled from her hiding place, Willow thought bitterly, _yeah I know what happens when you get angry_. She had thought becoming human would make Angel happy.

She was wrong.

-30-


End file.
